


I Love Daddy's Cock

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentions wetting in passing - no scat - mostly just lots of come and slick), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, kinda sorta bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is a little!omega, a petite (adult) omega living as his alpha's infantilized, diapered little boy. Make sure to read the tags.





	I Love Daddy's Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> This is for the lovely Appleschloss

Dean woke as he did every morning, to the feeling of his daddy’s cock moving inside him with the lazy thrusts of early morning. Dean let out a little whimper and pushed back to meet it, pleasure pulsing through him as he was filled. No matter how many times his daddy knotted him he never tired of it, always wanted more.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s ear.

“Daddy…” Dean moaned, feeling his body stretch to take the alpha’s growing knot. He was already so full of his daddy’s milk, Dean had kept the alpha’s cock warm all night keeping it all safe inside.

“I got you baby,” Castiel said, groaning as he wrapped his arms around Dean and slammed in harder, driving into his omega until his knot finally started to swell.

Dean whimpered as his daddy’s knot locked inside him and he was filled again with Daddy’s seed. It felt so good and Dean always loved making his daddy happy.

Dean could barely remember his life before Daddy. There had been a time when he hadn’t lived like this, when he’d been an adult like Daddy. But Dean was happier this way, so he didn’t care.

Dean was a petite omega, even though he was fully grown he just barely came up to his alphas chest when standing, and he had an adorably innocent face. His daddy had chosen him because he “just looked the part.”

Castiel smiled into Dean’s neck and rubbed his full belly. “We’d better get you into a diaper, you’re very full, aren’t you baby boy?”

Dean blushed a little and squirmed. “Yeah, Daddy.” They both slept naked, because it made it easier to keep Daddy’s cock warm, but the rest of the day Dean had to wear his diaper. Because it made Daddy happy.

Castiel cuddled Dean until his knot finally went down, and he gently pushed Dean over on his stomach before pulling out. “Stay on your tummy while I get your diaper,” Castiel said, crossing the room. “Don’t let let any of Daddy’s milk escape.”

“Yes Daddy,” Dean said, laying on his stomach and pushing his ass up into the air.

Castiel chuckled when he returned to the bed with a diaper and an adult-sized onesie in hand. He laid it out on the bed next to the omega and reached out to tug on Dean’s hip, and the omega rolled over so that he was laying on the open diaper.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, smiling while he strapped Dean into the diaper with a quickness that betrayed a lot of practice. He then picked up the onesie and helped Dean into it, tugging it down under Dean’s ass so he could button it to cover the diaper. It was blue with pink print that read ‘ _I Love Daddy’s Cock_.’ He grinned and tickled Dean lightly.

Dean laughed and squirmed under his daddy’s fingers. Slick and seed was already starting to fill his morning diaper, but he was so used to it that he barely noticed the feeling.

* * *

Dean pushed his little red truck along the floor of the playpen, making little truck noises. He knew Daddy was busy getting ready for work, he’d left him here to play with his toys for a while. He still wore just the diaper and the onesie, his legs were bare but it was warm in the house, so he didn’t mind.

His diaper was getting pretty wet with slick and Daddy’s seed, but Dean was ignoring it. Asking Daddy to change him was embarrassing, Dean couldn’t help but wait until his diaper was so full that he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Okay buddy, breakfast!” Castiel said, coming into the room and lifting Dean out of the play pen. “You’re going to need a change soon,” he said, patting Dean’s diapered bottom.

Dean frowned but didn’t argue with Daddy. Talking back to Daddy got Dean a spanking and he didn’t want one.

Castiel set Dean down in his special omega chair at the table, and in front of him was a plastic plate with cut up pancakes and fruit.

“Yum!” Dean declared, reaching out and grabbing the food with his bare hands and bringing it to his mouth.

Castiel just smiled and sat down for his own breakfast.

* * *

By the time Dean had finished eating he was starting to squirm. His diaper was so full, by now he’d also wet it, adding to mess of slick and seed. It squished when he moved, making Dean blush.

“Daddy,” Dean whined, frowning at Castiel. “Daddy, diapie wet,” he said, reaching out for the alpha.

“Okay, let’s get you changed and dressed for the day,” Castiel said with a smile. “I have a very cute outfit for you.”

Dean let himself be carried upstairs where Castiel laid him down on the changing table in the bedroom. It was an oversized table big enough for a grown omega, but still styled just like an infant table in soft blue and white.

Dean blushed and covered his face with his hands as Castiel made quick work of changing his diaper, and soon he was clean and dry again. He peaked through his hands up at his daddy.

“Are we being shy today?” Castiel asked, smiling down at Dean. He turned to look through the dresser next to the changing table before coming back with a pair of soft cotton pants. They were white with little blue sailboats on them to match the blue of Dean’s onesie. He helped Dean into them before getting a pair of shoes and socks and lacing him up. “All done!” Castiel said, helping Dean down and putting him on his feet.

Dean smiled up at his daddy, ready to go to work with him.

* * *

Dean held Castiel’s hand tight as they walked into the office, and he kept himself tucked half behind the alpha’s strong arm. He didn’t like talking to the other alphas, they all gave him funny looks. So when Daddy stopped to talk to them he’d hide his face and pretend they couldn’t see him. This would only make them laugh and talk about how cute he was.

When they finally made it to Daddy’s office Dean was relieved. Everything would be better once he was in his special carrier, it always made Dean feel better.

But first Castiel had to unpack his brief case and get ready for the day, so Dean just climbed up onto the couch in the corner of the room and waited patiently. He noticed a toy ball he’d left there the previous day and he smiled and picked it up, rolling it around on the cushion.

“Okay Dean,” Castiel said, walking over to the couch. “Let’s get you into your special carrier.”

Dean grinned and jumped off the couch. “Daddy, knot!” he said, getting excited.

Castiel laughed. “Yes, Dean, I’m going to knot you, now come on.” He took Dean’s hand and led him over to the closet where he pulled out what looked like an oversized baby chest carrier. It took a minute to get them both into it, but when they were done Dean was strapped to Castiel’s chest. He faced his daddy’s chest so that he could cuddle into his neck, and his legs were wrapped around Castiel’s waist and secured in loops at his back to keep them up and out of the alpha’s way.

Dean squirmed in the carrier. “Daddy, knot!” he repeated. Just being in the carrier wasn’t enough.

“Such an impatient little boy,” Castiel chuckled. He walked over to his desk as he unhooked the straps at his shoulders, letting him lay Dean down on his back without removing the omega from the carrier. The carrier still attached them at Castiel’s hips, which left Dean’s ass at just the right level.

Dean giggled as Daddy’s hands reached down to undo the snaps. All of his pants had special snaps at the back so that Daddy could knot him, and Castiel opened up the back of his pants and undid the bottom of his onesie. This left just the diaper, and Dean was wearing his special diaper with an opening in the back just for Daddy’s cock, which the alpha parted easily.

Dean arched his back and moaned as his daddy’s thick cock pushed inside to fill him up. Then just as quickly it was pounding into him, efficiently driving for his knot. Daddy never had time to go slow during work, he had work to do after all. So Dean could only squirm and gasp as the knot began to grow, filling him steadily. It felt so good, pushing up against his special spot, and he cried out as his orgasm shook him, his own come caught by his diaper even as his daddy’s come was filling him again. He let out a content moan as the alpha’s knot settled inside him.

“There you go, a knot for my good little boy,” Castiel said, lifting Dean off the desk and bringing him back to cuddle into his chest. He reattached the straps of the harness to his shoulders to hold Dean in place on his chest.

Dean hummed with pleasure as he sunk down further on his alpha’s knot and cuddled into his chest. He loved his special carrier, loved getting to spend his whole day on Daddy’s knot while he worked. He didn’t even mind that he could barely move, as long as he was warm and full nothing else mattered.

The day passed in a blur for Dean, he didn’t notice much when he was strapped in and knotted. And he was almost always knotted, as soon as Daddy’s knot would go down the alpha would lay him out and fuck him again, so that by the end of the day he was even more full than he had been that morning and his diaper was heavy with his own come.

“Mmm, Daddy,” Dean whimpered as he was finally helped out of his carrier at the end of the day. He felt fuzzy with pleasure and tired, and he pliantly let his daddy change him into a dry diaper before they were ready to go. Slick and alpha seed immediately started to run free and fill the diaper, and he knew he’d need to be changed again as soon as they got home.

“Did you have a good day, baby boy?” Castiel asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You ready to go home?”

Dean smiled and nodded, looking up at Castiel with pleasure hazed eyes. “Yes, Daddy…”

Castiel chuckled. “Come on munchkin, let’s go.”

* * *

Once they were home and Dean had been changed again, Castiel got to work on dinner while Dean played quietly in his playpen in the living room. Dean was always a good boy at night, a long day of knots left him happy and relaxed, eager to please his daddy. So he played with his toys until his daddy came to get him for dinner.

Dean was a little messy when they ate dinner, so as soon as they were done eating it was straight to the bath tub. Castiel started the warm water running then started to undress Dean.

“Bath time, baby boy,” Castiel said with a big smile. “I know how much you love taking baths with Daddy.”

Dean grinned and giggled when he was finally naked, watching as Castiel stripped down too. “Baff time!” He said, eagerly picking out his favorite bath toys from the box next to the tub.

Castiel helped Dean get himself and his toys into the tub, then climbed in behind him. The alpha wrapped himself around the smaller omega, sitting Dean down between his legs so he could lean back into his chest.

Dean giggled as he felt his daddy’s hands on his body, touching him all over. Daddy always liked to touch him during bath time, and Dean liked it very much. “Daddy, knot?” he asked, pushing his ass back against Castiel’s half hard cock.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s hair. “Not during bath time, Dean,” he said, reluctantly. “We’ll get stuck in here and be all pruney by the time my knot goes down.” His hand trailed down to push a finger inside Dean’s hole. “You’ll just have to be a good boy and wait.”

Dean moaned and squirmed as his daddy’s fingers pushed inside him, but he nodded. “Daddy milk?” he asked, pushing back against the finger.

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck as he pulled his fingers free and reached for the soap. “You can nurse on Daddy’s cock during story time,” he promised, starting to wash Dean.

Dean smiled and relaxed into Castiel’s chest as the alpha cleaned him, just enjoying the soft touches. He reached out and picked up one of his floating toys, playing with it quietly while his daddy cleaned him and enjoyed his body, continuing to touch him all over.

Once they were both clean Castiel climbed out of the tub and dried off before helping Dean do the same. The alpha’s cock was hard and straining, eagerly ready.

Dean looked hopefully up at his daddy again. “Daddy, milk?” he asked again, looking down at Castiel’s hard cock.

“In just a minute,” Castiel said, leading Dean into the bedroom. “Go pick out a couple stories first,” he said, pointing to the book shelf. He climbed into the bed without getting dressed, neither of them bothered with clothes after bath time. The alpha sat up against the headboard, his hard cock straining.

Dean quickly did as he was told, pulling a few books off the shelf and climbing into bed with them. He handed them to Castiel before quickly scooting down to his daddy’s lap and taking his cock in his mouth, starting to suckle.

Castiel groaned softly, running his hand through Dean’s hair. “What a good boy,” he said, gently thrusting up into the omega’s mouth. He picked up the first book from the pile and started to read.

Dean continued to suckle as his daddy read to him, enjoying the feeling of the hard cock filling his mouth. When the knot finally started to swell he heard his daddy’s voice falter and the alpha dropped the book, gripping Dean’s hair and starting to thrust again. Dean groaned as the knot swelled in his mouth and tied behind his teeth, filling him just right. He closed his eyes and suckled gently as his daddy’s milk ran down the back of his throat.

After a minute of heavy breathing Castiel picked up the book again and continued to read, settling in to enjoy his knot. Dean just relaxed further, listening to the sound of his daddy’s deep voice as he nursed his thick cock.

It took all three books by the time Castiel’s knot went down, and Dean reluctantly let his daddy’s cock slip from his mouth. He whined a little and pressed his face to his daddy’s hip, feeling sleepy from his tummy full of milk.

“Come here, sleepy boy,” Castiel said, tugging Dean up to lay next to him in the bed. He gently pushed him over so that he was laid out on his stomach, spreading the omega’s legs a little so that his round ass was open for him. “You can sleep if you want to, Daddy doesn’t mind.”

Dean let out a sleepy groan as he felt his daddy’s fingers run up and down his ass, pushing down to tease at his hole, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep just yet. Daddy could never sleep unless he was inside him, and since he’d already given Dean one of his knots to nurse on it was only fair that he got to play with Dean until his next knot was ready.

“Daddy…” Dean moaned, voice sleepy even as he pushed his ass back to meet Castiel’s probing fingers. He whimpered as two of them pushed inside, giving Dean a little stretch. His cock was already so hard from nursing on Daddy’s cock, and even though the fingers felt so good he knew he wasn’t allowed to come when he didn’t have his diaper on. Daddy didn’t like messes in the bed.

Castiel continued to gently probe and tease, watching Dean squirm and moan under his touch.

Dean could feel his daddy’s cock getting hard again where it was pressed against his leg, and he whined and rubbed against it. “Daddy, knot! Please, Daddy!” He begged, desperate to be full again.

“Shh, I got you baby boy,” Castiel said, drawing out the teasing for a few more minutes before he finally pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into Dean’s channel, filling him all the way to the hilt.

“Oh, Daddy!” Dean cried, breathing harder as Castiel covered him with his strong body and started to move inside him. It was slow at first, then harder and faster, until Dean was panting and moaning with each sharp thrust of the alpha’s huge cock slamming into him. “Daddy! Daddy!” He cried out, clenching the sheets in his hands to stop himself from coming as he was filled up again by the huge knot.

Castiel groaned and slammed into Dean one last time, knot swelling to tie them together as his seed pumped him full. He collapsed onto his omega and wrapped his arms around him tight, burying his face in his neck as he pulled them both over onto their sides.

Dean smiled and cuddled back into his daddy’s arms. He was so happy to be filled and held that he didn’t even mind his hard little cock still straining for release. He’d get to come tomorrow, he wasn’t worried about it.

“Okay little boy, time for sleep,” Castiel mumbled, reaching to pull the blanket up to cover them. “Pleasant dreams sweetheart.”

Dean closed his eyes and quickly started to drift to sleep, entirely content.

Dean slowly woke as he felt his daddy’s cock thrusting inside him, and he moaned into the dark room. It was still night, he didn’t even know what time. But this was normal, of course his daddy needed his nighttime knots. He knew Daddy couldn’t sleep without them, and Dean wanted him to get good sleep so he could take care of him during the day. So he just let out sleepy little moans as he was fucked and knotted again, until he could drift back to sleep, full and tied once more.

The next morning came just as the previous one had, with Dean waking to his daddy’s morning knot. As he lay there tied on Daddy’s cock and slowly waking in the morning sun he couldn’t help but smile and snuggle back into his daddy’s arms. He was just so very happy.

Dean loved his daddy. He loved him very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
